A Flight With the Hunger Games
by VballGal113
Summary: Three long days past until we get to the capitol. Katniss and I don't wave or smile when we get out of the train, we just glare at everyone.How can they be excited to see kids die! It is not entertainment, it is flat out torture. Which I already have had enough torture in my life, so I will not smile for these people's entertainment sakes! Luckily that stupid Jewel isn't our manage
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Sage**

_I was running as fast as I could, Erasers where chasing me. I was in an endless maze at The School in Panem. Scared to death I put on my death glare as an Eraser tried to attack me; I round house kick him and take a blow to the ribs in return. I run, to be meet by a stop where the death drop went, an Eraser then shoves me into it. Screaming I open up my 14 foot span __wings flying up, only to be meet by an Eraser holding a limp Savory._

Screaming I wake up from the dream. My little sister Savory wakes up coming to me she touches my skin.

"Sage you are trembling like a leaf. Was it the nightmare again?" Savory questions me while coming to sit next to me in my bed.

I nod my head in reply "C-Can I tell you a secret?" I ask. I tremble to what she will do. I don't want to go back to The School, but I trust my little angel.

"Of course. I promise not to tell anyone, but does Mama know this already." Savory questions, I nod my head.

"Yes I told mother long ago. If you tell anyone my secret though" I say while giving her my death glare "you will regret it."

Savory only nods in return. I open up my right wing, just a foot so then she can see what a mutant I am. She gasps at the sight, and then whispers her promise in my ear. We do our special hand shake and I then tell her to go back asleep. An hour later I am still wide awake in my bed, so I get up and change into one of my three t-shirts with slits in the back for my wings. I put on my hunting boots and hunting jacket to only be meet by our cat Ginger. I scowl at him and get a hiss in return.

I run all the way to the fence, using my super speed, once near the fence I go into a shabby house that I have made as my own. Sitting on the old couch I take a scrap book under one of the cushions. Scowling as I go through the terrible pictures, one catches my eye. A single tear drop goes down my face as I look at it. The School tried to experiment on my dad too and they failed on him, so they just killed him three years ago. They thought he was going to be helpful to District 11. Although they where very happy with me, but I was only 2 then. Now I am 17 years old. I put my jacket under my arm and the scrap book under the couch's cushion. I run towards the fence, taking a leap I fly over it and into the woods.

I trade my hunting jacket for a jacket with slits in the back. I sit on a tree branch while putting the jacket on.

"Psst." What was that! I look around trying to figure where the noise came from. Pulling my wings in close to me for the protection, I stand up on the branch. I then feel big muscular arms go round my waist and lifts me off the branch twirling me around. Afraid, I elbow the person in the stomach and escape the grasp. Snapping open my wings I turn around to see who the heck did that to me. As I spot the person my heart misses a beat. This guy has muscular arms and maybe an eight pack. His hair was a nice dark brown and he had bluish purple eyes that where gorgeous. He has wings that are about a 15 feet wingspan and where really dark brown. I could feel him observing me, my Peregrine Falcon wings seemed to be giving up on me so I land on a branch pulling them close into me.

"Hey, I am Nick. Sorry for scaring you, I was just overwhelmed that there is someone else like me." Nick says looking straight into my bright blue eyes.

I tuck my dark brown hair with natural light brown streaks behind my ear. My mother told me that God couldn't decide who's hair I was going to have so he gave me both. I was happy that my main hair color was dark brown; it brought me closer to my dad in some way.

"Well, you could have used your manners and sat by me instead of scaring me half to death. Also I am Sage." I say scowling. He seemed to be amused by me. So I decide to give him my famous death glare.

"Would you like to take a flight with me Sage?" Nick questions me. I nod my head and jump off the branch snapping open my wings to fly upwards where Nick was. We talked for hours playing the question and answer game. He asked me how old I was and I told him 17, he told me he was almost 18. He also asked my favorite color and if I had a boyfriend which I told him no.

Once my stomach started to grumble I sighed "I am sorry but I better be heading back to my house now. I get really grumpy when I don't get my food." I say with a laugh.

He flew back with me to where I hid my hunting jacket, after putting it on James brought me into a bear hug and stood on a branch. He chuckled into my hair telling me I smell like strawberries, which made me laugh.

After he hugged me one last time I asked him "Tomorrow at the same time?"

"I wouldn't miss it! Sage?" He replied.

"Yes? Oh yea tomorrow is the day before reaping." I say with a tear rolling down my check.

"Sage, don't cry I will be there too. Plus I doubt you will be called." Nick says with a sigh.

I just smile and head back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Sage**

"Sage, what is The Hunger Games?" Savory asks me once I get home. At that I lead her into the barn and explain in the most none descriptive way I could. Then I hand her a pin of a Hummingjay. It is a mix between a Mockingjay and a Humming bird.

"It is to keep you safe my little angel." I explain to Savory. She nods her head and drags me inside. I almost forgot that today was her birthday!

"Also Savory, happy birthday, you are now twelve!" I tell Savory while dread fills my heart. She is now in The Hunger Games. We celebrate her birthday at dinner and Savory is very happy with the gift from me.

"Sage, I need you to go to Ash to pick up meat and cloth." My mother tells me as I pick up my boots and head out the door. As I get to Ash's stand, which practically has everything I ask for the meat and cloth.

"Sage, I also want you to have this and you can't say no. This comes with matching flats too." Ash explains to me. I look at the baby blue dress that shimmers on the chest. The shoes are a baby blue that shimmers everywhere. I try object but she keeps refusing to have them back. So I tell her "thank you" and head back home. As I get into the house Savory exclaims what a beautiful dress it was and how she wish she could be me. My mom gives me a hair pin to go with it. The hair pin is a resemblance to Savory's pin that I gave her earlier. The hair pin though is made out of sapphire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 Sage**

I sigh I get up with just my t-shirt with slits and some pants; I hurry over to the door and pull on my boots. As I walk out, it is still dark outside so I just fly from the house to the forest. I see Nick at where we meet and I rush into his arms. He looks at me gratefully and we just sit there on a branch in a comfortable silence.

As the sun rises Nick speaks for the first time this morning "I will see you later but you must hurry back to get ready for the reaping." I nod my head in reply.

As I am about to leave Nick takes me in his arms "One more last thing." He says right before he pulls me in and slightly brushes his lips against mine.

I hug him and he sighs, I mimic Jewel and say "May the odds be ever, in your favor." This makes Nick smile. Then I leave to my house to get ready for reaping. I take a cold bath and get into my outfit that Ash gave me. My mom does my hair in a fancy braid and puts the hair pin into my hair. I fasten the Hummingjay pin onto Savory and we head out. Savory is holding on to my hand so tight.

"Savory it is okay nothing will hurt and you won't get picked, this is only your first year." I soothe Savory down until we have to split apart.

"Hello I am Jewel and let The Hunger Games begin!" Jewel says in a way too happy voice. "Now may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I groan knowing that the ladies will be first. As Jewel blabs on, she finally shuffles to the girls bowl. She digs deep in and I am so nervous because my name has been in there 53 times. I almost faint at what I hear "Sage Ride, will you come up here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 Sage**

I am speechless as I go up to the stage. I should have known that it was going to be me. My name is in there more then anyone else that I know of. As Jewel goes over to the guys bowl she chooses someone named "Drew Elm, you may come up here." I see Nick go in shock until he starts screaming "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

I stare at my friend as makes his way up here to where I am. I couldn't believe he did that! How I am going to kill him, I didn't want him or me to do this.

"Well what is your name sweetie?" Jewel asks while staring at his biceps, which gets me mad. Like hello, you aren't even close to his age! She has no right with her fake everything to do that! I am so furious that only Nick's voice snaps me out of my trance.

"I am Nick Elm." Nick speaks boldly for himself.

"Well, give it up for your two contestants! Sage Ride and Nick Elm!" Jewel says happily as she raises our hands and makes us take a bow. Literally, she forces us to take a bow! Who does she think she is! I didn't even want to take a bow; I don't want anything to do with this! I now officially hate Jewel and I won't do anything she asks me to do personally.

I go into a room and a peace keeper says "3 minutes." I am wondering why until I see my sister and mom in the room. Savory, My little angel is crying which makes me cry.

"You promise to win. Y-you promise to win, right?" Savory asks me.

"I will do anything for you my little angel." I say with a couple of more tears left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 Nick**

Who does this lady think she is! Staring at my biceps and eight pack! I so wish I could punch her in the gut this very moment. I look at Sage who is staring so madly at Jewel. I think it is because she got picked or her staring at me.

When we are done on the stage Jewel takes me to a waiting room and squeezes my biceps. She whispers in my ear "You are hot" and leaves with a wink at me! How disgusting that is! I so wish I could kill her right that moment. I sit on the couch thinking about Sage. Her beautiful wings and how her eyes twinkle when she laughs or smiles. I will admit I do like Sage, maybe even love her. I think she may even feel the same way as me. I hope she does. After some time I use my talent. I read Stage's mind, although I know it is disturbing her privacy.

_Nick I wonder how he is. I hope he is okay. I feel like I am being spied on, giggles, I feel like someone is spying on my thoughts. Weird. How am I suppose to win for my Savory, my little Angel. Maybe we could escape The Hunger Games me and Nick. Also what does he think he was doing volunteering, like hello I can't kill him? Finally and NO! It is time to board the train._

Now it is time to face Sage, who I believe is mad at me.

What? District 12 train, well looks we have some alleys.

"Welcome aboard! We hope you can get comfortable here with you new alleys, District 12.I am Effie your new manager." Effie explains to Sage and me.

Sage looks at me strangely. Once we aboard the train I see a girl with a braid down her shoulder and a guy behind her holding her waist.

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend." Sage smirks at them. That only leaves me laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Katniss**

Wow this girl's hair is pretty, so natural. I wish I could have hair like hers, but mine fits me way better. Hers is in a braid, like mine, copy cattier. I see a Hummingjay pin in her hair. Is that really sapphire!

"I am Sage Ride and this is Nick Elm." The girl tells me, I stare at her giving her a death glare.

Sage just cracks up at me "You think that is a death glare!" she laughs.

So I just decide to play nice and give her our names, "I am Katniss Everdeen and that is Peeta Mellark." I explain to her.

Suddenly Sage says "Now I advise Peeta to back away, I am going to see if you can fight Katniss." Peeta just backs away and looks at me with worry.

Sage slaps my face! At first I am shock, then I come to my senses and round house kick her. She blocks the kick and grabs my leg flipping me on my back. She comes over to me and sits on my stomach, pinning my wrists to the floor.

"Looks like I have someone to teach how to fight." Sage says with a glance at me. She gets off me and helps me up; she looks behind me and snarls.

"Well, well, looks like someone is feisty." Haymitch says with a goofy grin.

"Would you like some beer, sweetie?" Haymitch asks Sage politely. Sage looks at him horrified.

Sage gives Haymitch the death glare and goes up to him "Don't you ever speak like that to me again!" Sage says. Sage grabs the beer from Haymitch and throws this liquid into his face and the bottle at his feet. She storms away and comes back out in gray sweatpants and a black tank top.

"Are you ready? Lets go into the gym box and then I can teach you how to fight." Sage says at me smiling. I nod my head at her for my answer.

We start off in hand to hand combat; she teaches me the basic moves and blocks. Then we do knives. We fight for some time until Sage "accidently" scrapes my left arm, deep into the flesh. I am so furious and so I throw my knife into her arm. She smirks at me, not even flinching of the pain.

"You shouldn't have done that Katniss Everdeen." Sage tells me with her death glare. Her arm heals right away as she pulls the knife out of her arm. Then she snaps open these 15 feet wingspan wings of a Peregrine Falcon. All I could get out of my mouth was "Wow." How stupid of me to say that.

"Now if you tell anyone you will die right away when The Hunger Games start." Sage says to me, she walks over to me and places her hand on my arm. My arm heals like how hers did and I feel this vibrant heat coming from her hand.

"Looks like I have an alley." I say, Sage just nods her head and leaves the room with her wings folded in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 Nick**

As Sage walks out of the gym box I head over to her. She was all sweaty and her shoulders where drooping. She looked tired and relieved at the same time.

"Are you alright?" I ask Sage, she looks at me and sighs.

"I am tired, going to go take a shower then a nap." She replies.

**Sage's POV**

I see Nick and he looks over at me with worry. As I head to my room after exchanging some chitchat with him. I go into the bathroom to strip myself. Walking into the shower made me happy. So many buttons! I push like 6 buttons until I get warm water sprouting into my face. I never knew a shower could feel so good. I wash the dirt out of my wings, body, and hair which takes almost 2 hours. Getting out of the shower I find even more buttons to push! Once dry and my hair is in a braid I get in a clean medium blue tank top and clean grey sweatpants. I pull my wings in until there are no lumps or evidence of wings. Sighing I walk out to the dinning box to eat dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 Sage**

Three long days past until we get to the capitol. Katniss and I don't wave or smile when we get out of the train, we just glare at everyone.

How can they be excited to see kids die! It is not entertainment, it is flat out torture. Which I already have had enough torture in my life, so I will not smile for these people's entertainment sakes! Luckily that stupid Jewel isn't our manager and Effie is.

Entering our level I stare in amazement at the luxury.

"I am so sorry and that we just got here, but you will be needed to go to your stylist right away. We have already been late with picking District 11 up. Which you guys are so sweet." Effie blabs on, "Also Katniss, you and Sage will be sharing the same stylist and designer. That goes with you too, Nick and Peeta."

Katniss and mine's stylist take us off where we are to be waxed and cleaned to be prepared for Cinna. Be waxed is the most terrible thing to be done to your legs.

When they asked me to take my clothes off I freaked out. I scream and yell at them "Are you crazy! If I take my clothes off you will be killed after!"

Katniss is amused by this which I just ignore being and excellent friend, I can be. The stylists looked shocked, scared, and curious which I can't blame them.

They finally just wash me in my clothing, of I course I don't mind because they then can't figure out my secret. Cinna comes in after the stylists are done with me and go to work on Katniss. Cinna takes me into the dressing room and pulls out my outfit.

I decide to put my dress on and let Cinna figure out the secret himself, "Sage! You have wings… Hmm give me the cover." I do as I was told and let Cinna do the work. After he is all done fixing me up I look at myself in the body length mirror.

My dress was sapphire blue and ended at the floor in a circle around my feet. The dress had a colorful tree going up to my chest and birds in the tree. The dress showed my curves and my wings. Which looked like they where sewed into the cover that went with my dress. The cover just stopped above my elbows and where made out of fake leaves. My hair was in a braided bun and my sapphire hair pin held it in place. My makeup though, was placed in such away that it made shadows dance across my face, making me look mysterious and beautiful.

I gasp looking at myself, who I hardly recognized. "The dress has a special feature too. You will find out at the chariots." Cinna explained to me, which I just nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 Katniss**

Sage looked amazing! I couldn't wait to see what Cinna had in store for me. I can't believe what Cinna can do, he made her wings look fake as if they where sewed into the cover. I wonder if there are any special features to it… I will have to wait.

"Katniss I am ready for you. Are you ready?" Cinna called to me from outside the door. I walked to the door to open it up, but surprisingly the door opens itself.

"They have been working on systems to where the door will open up when you walk by it or to it. I don't like it personally." Cinna tells me, which I half listen because I am staring at his hands. Which hold the most beautiful costume.

As Cinna is done with my clothing and applying on the makeup, I keep sneaking peeks at my outfit. My outfit is just a black smoky jumpsuit, with boots that are black and smoky but has a touch that I can't quite explain. My hair falls around my shoulders in waves, and my fake nails are flamed. My neck shimmers as Cinna puts this fire mixture of glitter onto it. As the final touch I have my Mockingjay pin put on.

As I get to see the boys I am amazed at what Cinna and Portia can do. Nick is wearing sapphire blue pants with the colorful tree and birds going up and his chest was painted to match. Then he is wearing a similar cover like thing as Sage and it was also made in fake leaves, with his wings looked sewed in.

Wait! He has wings too, interesting

Well, Peeta had the same smoky appearance as me, but of course he didn't have fake nails on. He did although have make up on to give is face a mask of smoke.


End file.
